To provide a forum for an International Conference on Cancer Therapy by Radiation and Hyperthermia. This grant will provide for planning such a conference to involve and participate with the National Cancer Institute such materials to be used for planning (5 year) strategy in hyperthermia activities. To work toward: 1. Specific guidelines; 2. Milestones; 3. Setting of priorities; 4. Forecasts; 5. Timetables; 6. Definitions; 7. Standardization of nomenclature; 8. Define viable research areas; 9. Identify test beds and sites - basic or clinical settings in the hyperthermia area. The cooperative effort of the ACR Committee and NCI will determine the best possible utilization and distribution of the proceedings of the conference.